


Cola And Sticky Kisses

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: After a month of being away Reki and Langa confess their feelings for one another through Coca-Cola and cherry ice cream.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Cola And Sticky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



> For my weeb BFF and family @anxious_gay who loves these skaters as much as I do. Hopefully the angst and fluff were very good together. And hopefully my chaotic brain made a lovely fic. Random ideas at dinner time and staring at Cola cans gave me the idea.

Red hair poked up from the soft blanket covering it. Sighing, the redhead sat up, it was yet another day of avoiding Langa. He couldn't face him knowing how hurt he felt. His eyelids opened slowly as his amber eyes glazed over in thought of Langa. The snow white haired male that he had grown close to in so little of months. He wanted the duo back. He wanted his best friend back and yet at the same time he couldn't handle talking to him again that quickly. His eyes scanned over the worn picture frame that held a tattered photo of himself and Langa smiling. Langa's hair blowing softly as his eyes shined brightly in the sunlight setting. Reiki let his fingers glide softly over the glass of the frame. He chuckled lowly closing his eyes as he let out a small cry. His chest squeezing as he grabbed the frame holding it close to him. The translucent tears running down his pale cheeks as he reached for his phone. It vibrated softly against the thick sheets of his bed. The one person he was trying to stay away from he couldn't. The screen lighting up in the dim room. A picture of Langa sticking his tongue out showed up. Sucking in a breath Reki answered "Reki I- listen I-" Langa continued on his words becoming a blur as Reki grabbed his board. "Mom I have to go- don't wait up!" He shouted, running out the front door and dropped his skateboard to the sidewalk, kicking it before racing off to find Langa. 

The world became a blur as he kicked his foot harder. The wheels on the board spin violently fast as he continues forward. In the very distance he sees a shadowed figure lying on the concrete. "Langa!" Reiki shouted his foot aching as he pushed himself harder he had to get to the snow white haired male. Abandoning his board he let his feet carry him forward. The distance now closed in as he saw the other male writhing in pain. "Langa, where does it hurt?" The redhead crouched down to the platinum blond checking for injuries. "My arm, it feels broken." He examined his voice barely above a whisper as he mustered up a small frown. "I know we weren't talking and I'm sorry that-" 

"Please not now Langa. We need to get you to the hospital. Are you okay to walk?" Reki helped the blue eyed male sit up. "I-I think I can walk." He stood slowly leaning against the amber eyed boy. "Our boards-" 

"Our boards aren't important right now. We need to get you to the hospital so they can fix your arm. Please cooperate." Begged Reki guiding the boy into the distance. 

***  
The redhead stood pacing the small office. His eyes pained as he bit at his nails. A habit he started when he was upset. "Kyan Reki, Langa-" 

"Is he okay!" The words fell from his mouth rapidly. "He broke his arm but we have given him pain medication and his arm is in a sling to help it from moving around." The redhead nodded slowly, his eyes watering as he thanked the doctor. 

"Reki!" Shouted an urgent Canadian accent. "Langa!" Reki ran to the boy engulfing him into an awkward hug. "I can't skate until my arm heals." His voice came out shuddered as his eyes casted to the floor in disappointment. "We can go get some cokes and ice cream. I know it probably won't help but it may take your mind off of things."

***  
"I couldn't stand not talking with you." Began the redhead with a frown. "Each and every day I attempted to avoid you because I couldn't face someone who I thought was selfish for going against Adam. I thought he'd hurt you and I didn't want that for you. It was wrong of me to do it, I'm so sorry for the distance Langa. I-I just you progressed so much faster than I ever had and I guess I was jealous of the talent you held." Reki plopped down on his sidewalk. His legs distanced apart as he faced downward. His amber eyes on the asphalt of his street as his cherry ice cream dripped down his hand creating small pink tracks.

"And I'm sorry as well Reki. For going against our promise and trying to take on Adam. I really thought I had it in me, maybe I didn't." Langa held his coke in his right hand, his ocean blue eyes on his vans as the silence became suffocating around them. "None of this was your fault. I let my thoughts get the best of me and now you can't even skate for the time being." Reki pointed out cracking open his coca cola. He took a sip staring out at the moon above them. His hair swaying gently in the summer air as he spoke again. "Langa, this past month we've spent skating together it felt so much more than that. I want to skate with you when you're better again. I want to just spend time with you. I want to keep skating to show you that I can be just as good as you." Langa scooted closer nodding "Reki, I learned from you. You were the one who helped me make it this far in only a month. I want to spend more time with you as well." He glanced down at his unopened bottle, his face hot from the nightly hear surrounding them. 

"When we were apart I-I talked with my mom. Reki, I want to hang out with you aside from just skating. That's our hobby but I-I like you." The crystal eyed boy mumbled his hair crowning his face as he fell silent. "Langa, I like you too. The time we weren't together I felt myself fall further and further apart. I was afraid to admit my feelings for you so I hid from you." Admitted the honey eyed male his lips twisting into a frown as he closed his eyes. 

Slowly fingers traced Kyan's face cupping his cheek. The silence falling around them as Langa leaned forward his face inches from Reki's as he closed his sea blue eyes, his lips inching closer melding against the redheads as they softly kissed under the moonlight clothes now covered in the abandoned coke and cherry ice cream spilling to the sidewalk rushing off the curb and into the street as they ignored how sticky their hands and clothes were.


End file.
